


Guardian Angel

by Dragonqueen12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Injury, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12
Summary: You're sent on an important mission to protect four beings that, with their death could potentially change the future events for the worst.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Guardian Angel

The night seemed to be calm, nothing eventful. An alley cat searches for a snack when it ran in fright from a sudden bright light from above. You land heavily in the street and create a large pothole. Once the light vanished and it was dark again you stand up and give your white feathered wings a stretch, ‟Earth, hopefully I landed in the right city,” you sigh. You were sent down from heaven on a mission, to protect four beings. If they die the world could change dramatically. Your white dress blows in the breeze as a golden scroll appears in front of you and you read out the names. ‟Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. I guess their father had a thing for Renaissance artists,” you giggle and the scroll vanishes, taking your halo it gave you a destination within it’s circle. ‟I hate babysitting missions,” you huff and walk down the street, blending in with society like a boss.  
**********************  
Raph leans against a water tower sharpening his sai as Leo scouts ahead. Donnie plays on his computer and Mikey skates on his skateboard. ‟Man this is boring. I wish Leo would come back soon,” Mikey whines, ‟After we defeated the Shredder the crime rate has gone down 30%,” Donnie mentions. Raph grunts, ‟Yeah we took down the Shredder and fer what? Fer the stupid ‛Falcon’ to take all the credit? We should be the ones ta be thanked,” he growls. ‟Raph, you know why we couldn’t take the credit,” Leo jumps up on the roof, his blue bandanna flying in the wind that seems to be picking up. ‟Finally, I’ve been dying up here. The boredom was starting to get to me,” Mikey sighs, Donnie pushes up his glasses, ‟Did you see anything?” he asks. Leo shakes his head, ‟Nothing. The city is quiet. It’s almost too quiet and it’s unsettling,” he crosses his arms. ‟I guess we should just...” Donnie was interrupted from a scream, ‟Come on team,” Leo orders and leaps to the next building. The brothers follow their leader and look down to see a woman being surrounded by gang members. ‟Give us that golden hoop of yours,” one threatens with a knife, ‟Fuck that!” you curse. Despite being an angel from god, guardian angels do everything in their power to complete the mission. Including violence, swearing and even murder if needed. ‟This one has a mouth on her. You’re gonna give us that gold even if we have to take it by force,” they tighten the circle around you, the turtles watch from above. ‟Leo we gotta help her,” Raph was about to jump down when he saw you punch out a gang member. ‟Anyone else wants a beating?” you hiss, they seem to back away in shock but, jump at her anyways. ‟Stupid mortals and their fight or flight reaction. I hate it when they choose fight,” grumbling and whining as you knock out each person, dodging so easily like your feet weren’t even touching the ground. The turtle brothers watch as their jaws drop, ‟Wow! What a woman,” Mikey blurts. Raph stares at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was so majestic, so confident. So tiny and yet she can protect herself. He respected that. The brothers quickly hide as the woman glances up to where they were watching. You stare at your halo and it’s pointing to the roof next to you. ‟Hmmm...” you raise a curious eyebrow and start climbing the fire escape. When standing on the roof you saw that nobody was here, ‟This thing must be broken,” you gave it an angry shake before resting it back on your head. It floated just above your golden hair. Sighing you sat down for a rest and could sense someone hiding in the darkness, it was best if you waited for them to reveal themselves. ‟Who are you?” you hear a deep voice in the shadows, ‟My name is y/n. I was sent to here to protect four people of great value,” you stand and bow towards the dark. ‟And who are these people? Maybe we could help you out,” Leo inches closer but stays hidden, ‟No need. They’re right in front of me,” you smirk. ‟Oh yeah? What’s there names?” Raph growls, ‟Their names are Leonardo, the brave. Raphael, the strength. Donatello, the brains and Michelangelo, the heart,” you already knew who they were. While you were strolling the city you did some research. Giant turtles in New York city didn’t surprise you at all. The brothers didn’t know how to respond to hearing their names, ‟What do we do? I don’t think she knows we’re turtles man,” Mikey whispers. ‟I vote we capture ‛er and get some answers,” Raph punches his hand, ‟We don’t do that! She seems trustworthy enough. I think we should give her a chance,” Leo made the decision. ‟Listen y/n. I don’t know how you know our names but we’re not exactly people,” Leo explains, you giggle like a little girl. It was so cute that all them blush. ‟I know what you are Leonardo. I’ve seen more shocking things than mutant turtles,” Donnie steps fully into view, ‟How do you know so much about us?” he asks. You take your halo and hand it to him, ‟Being your guardian angel I have to know everything about who I’m protecting. My halo helps me look into the past and the future but, we both know it’s always changing,” you wink at the purple clad turtle. ‟I like her, can we keep her?” Mikey wraps an arm around your shoulder and gave Leo big puppy dog eyes, ‟We don’t need a guardian! We can take care of ourselves just fine,” Raph growls and twirled one of his sais. Stomping closer to the small human he caught a whiff of fresh snow, it was a strange perfume. ‟Raphael, please be open minded. I can be a great asset even though I may be small,” you pat his chest gently, he grumbles and tries to grab your arm. You move quickly and flip him on his back. You were so quick it was all just a blur and Raph’s head was spinning when finding himself flat on his shell. ‟Take me to your home and I will answer any question that you have and allowed to answer,” you walk and stood in front of Leo. The blue clad turtle rubs his chin in thought before replying, ‟Alright, follow us,” he answers.  
**************************************************************************************  
You wander around the turtle’s lair, “Hmm, nice setup you have here. Safe, secure,” you compliment. You had you hands behind your back as you examine their make shift dojo. “Where is your father? I would like to meet Master Splinter,” you look at Leo with a smile, “Who is this my sons? I’ve told you not to bring strangers into our home,” you turn to see a large rat slowly walking towards you. Smiling with respect you bow, “Greetings Master Splinter, my name is y/n. I was sent here to protect your family,” Splinter accepts your bow, “I’m sure you mean well but, we are in no need of protection,” he glares at his sons. You kneel and held out one hand towards Donnie, your golden halo flies from his belt and into your grip. “I offer my halo as a trade. Please let me stay here with you and my halo will show you all that you need,” you offer, Splinter strokes his beard in thought. “Your accent is not from around here. Where are you from?” he asks, you bow your head and still held your halo out. “I’m not from earth if that’s what you’re asking and if I told you, your minds will be shattered, and it will shake your core. That information must remain a secret,” you explain. Splinter nods and takes your halo, “Let me make you some tea,” he smiles and went into their make shift kitchen. Donnie stood next to you as you stood up, “How’d you do that? A giant magnet? A hidden switch?” he asks. “My halo comes whenever I call. No matter where I am,” you smile, Leo stood on your other side. “You said you’d answer any of our questions,” you look up with a nod, “Yes, my word is bond. I will answer any question you desire if it’s within my protocol,” you reply, “What do you mean protocol? Are you a robot?” Leo was curious. “No silly. Far from it. I’m human but, not really. I was made in his image just like humans. It’s easier to gain their trust if I look like them,” you giggle. That just raised more questions for the brothers. They were following you towards the kitchen when Raph blocks your path, “Earlier ya said ya were our guardian angel. What are ya guarding us from? What do ya know that we don’t?” he glares at your through his red bandanna. His eyes seem to try threaten you. His nostrils flare at your scent, the smell of snow. It made the air around them seem fresher. “All your questions will be answered in due time but, right now that is for my knowledge only. If I told you, the future might just come true,” you pat his chest and walk around him, unfazed by his glare. Glancing into his eyes they were beautiful. Raph growls as you walk by and follows his brothers. Kneeling on the mat you were bombarded with questions and you answered each of them with a smile. After everything calmed down you noticed that Raphael didn’t ask anything. He was quiet. That night when the brothers were sleeping you heard the sound of a punching bag. Sneaking towards Raph’s room you lean against the frame of his doorway as you watch him exercise. You admire his huge biceps as they bunch up with each strike. You were a sucker for muscular men but, you can’t get attached. You had your job and sometimes they don’t end well. If you fail this mission, the world would be at stake but, it didn’t stop you from fantasizing. “Can’t sleep?” you ask, the red turtle jumps from your sudden appearance. “What ya want?” he huffs, you walk in calmly. “You never asked any questions. You were quiet. Do you still have doubts about my abilities?” you look up into his golden green eyes. They way the green blended in with the gold made you sigh, they were gorgeous, more than most angels. You swear that he was a reincarnation of an angel. “Wanna come to the dojo so I can change your mind?” you flirt, Raph raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Ya think you can change my mind?” he towers over you trying to be intimidating. This didn’t faze you. Reaching up you twirl the tail of his bandanna, “I think I can,” you slowly back away and disappear around the corner. Raph punched the bag one last time before heading towards the dojo.  
******************************  
You stood facing the large turtle. His glare tries to pierce your soul, “You strike first,” you taunt. He snorts and pulls out his twin sais, twirling in hand. You stood with your hands behind your back. Feeling disrespected, Raphael lunges. Smiling you close your eyes and easily dodge his attacks, ducking and bouncing around. Flipping over his arms and sliding between his legs as your hair flies behind. “You’re a fucking slippery snake,” he snarls as he got frustrated. Not being able to hit you pissed him off, it didn’t seem like you took it seriously. You giggle, “That’s a first. Never been called a snake before,” you sneer and quickly grab his wrist as you dodge a punch. Staring deeply into his eye you could see who he really was. A kind hearted turtle that wished to belong in the world above. To feel accepted by his brothers. You almost shed a tear, it was sad. Squeezing tightly, he tries to free himself but, couldn’t, his eyes widen from the enormous strength that came from you. Using only one arm you flip the large turtle onto his shell, knocking the wind out of his lungs. You aim to do a downwards heel kick to his chest but, miss as he rolls out of the way and you make a dent in the floor. “What are ya? That could’ve killed me?” he snaps while rubbing his throat nervously, “Your enemy wouldn’t hesitate to kill you! Am I any different? You think I couldn’t kill you just because I’m small? I’m a stranger in your home. Don’t trust anyone, the enemy lurks among us,” you stomp towards him with a fire in your eyes. Remembering a past mission. One you have failed because you lowered your guard. Glaring at him for a moment before turning around. Clutching your arm tightly, you held your small whimper. Raph noticed your shiver and stood up, “Ya did it. Ya change my mind y/n,” he turns you around and gave you a hug. You’ve got hugs from others that you protected but, this one was different. You felt something stir inside, something you never thought would be possible after just one day. “I-I can’t. Please forgive my rudeness of rejecting your hug but, I can’t get close to the ones I protect. It might affect your future,” you apologize as you push away from his hug and exit the dojo. You can’t let your guard down again.  
*************************************************************************************  
That morning was quiet until the brothers emerge from their rooms. “Good morning y/n,” Leo greets as he sat next to you at the kitchen table, “Good morning Leonardo, I hope you have rested well,” you smile. Leo snickers while looking away and into his cup pf tea, there was an uneasiness across his face. It didn’t take a genius to see it, taking a small sip of your tea you close your eyes. Enjoying the aroma, “Something is bothering you. Please, relieve your mind and tell me,” you causally take another sip. “Is it that obvious?” he asks, setting your tea down with a small grin, “Even with my eyes closed I could feel your restless soul,” you stare into his ocean blue eyes. They were the windows to the soul and his eyes were calming like he was. They showed that he would do anything for his brothers and to protect his family. They were truly the eyes of a great leader. You smile inside, Leo’s eyes were far different and didn’t give you the same feeling of affection. Leo glances away, “I had a dream last night. I saw my brothers had fallen from a dark entity. I did everything I could to defend them but, it caught my throat. I-I was… I was scared. Its red eyes seemed to burn me deep inside my chest. I couldn’t escape. I woke up sweating,” Leo explained with a tremble in his voice. You pat his shoulder, “Good thing it was only a dream,” you put on a fake smile. It was the same vision that sent you here in the first place. “I know it was a dream but, it felt so real. I can still feel its hand around my neck,” Leo rubs his throat gently, remembering the feeling. “Let me help you with that,” you held out your hands towards Leo’s head, “How can you help?” he raised an eyebrow. “I’ll simply take the fear and pain away,” you grin as Donnie and Mikey sit at the table. Raising your hands higher they begin to glow white, “Amazing! How are you doing that?” Donnie leans in closer. “I’m an angel. I have a lot more powers hidden within this tiny form,” you tease and gently rest your palms against Leo’s temple. It only took a moment before the glowing stopped and Leo felt at peace, “I-I feel myself again, thank you,” Leo smiles.  
************************  
They had a peaceful breakfast together when they noticed that Raph hasn’t came out of his room yet. “Where’s Raphie? You’d think he’d be running for food,” Mikey asks with a mouthful of leftover pizza, “Yeah, Raph is usually out here before us,” Donnie glances at the closed curtain of the red turtle’s room. “He had a rough night,” your sneer threw them off, “Did he insult you?” Leo had a glare to his face. “Oh, he did no such thing. I think it was me who did the insulting and by the noise that came from his room… I think he hates me now,” you confess, “What happened?” Leo asks. “One shall not snitch. He’ll tell you when he’s ready,” you smirk and leave the table.  
***************  
Later that evening, Raph finally came out. There were huge bags under his eyes and was only a little responsive. He clearly had a rough night. Glancing over at you he quickly averted his eyes, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries again if he had any hope of getting close to you. After the hug from last night, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. It bother him that his heart kept pulling towards you. “Raph, where’s your mask?” Leo whispers to him as he took out the jug of milk, “Get off my Shell!” he growls and chugs some milk right out of the container. Leo gave a disapproving look, “We’re ninjas. You should always have your mask on and you really shouldn’t drink from the jug,” Leo nags. Raph glares at him, “Ya always want ta control me! Don’t do this! Don’t do that! Fuck off!” he snaps and storms back into his room. Leo gave out a frustrated sigh and was about to go in when you stop the blue turtle, “Let me try. I’m the one who started this aggression,” you smile. Leo had a worried look, he knew what Raph was capable of when he was mad. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” you reassure and carefully enter the dark room, you could see his outline lifting weights. Clinging onto your one arm tightly, you look vulnerable. Being in close proximity caused your heart to jump. You can’t fall for the ones you protect. It’s the number one rule of being a guardian angel and over the thousands of years you were able to follow it. Why is it any different. Inching closer with each shaky step you barely saw his face, “Raphael?” your quiet voice made him stop for a moment. Holding the bar tightly as the last tear ran down the side of his temple. Taking a breath, he continued to lift weights, you inch closer until you stood beside him. “I’m sorry if I offended you last night… A past mission was like this one and I failed,” you apologize, he sets his bar up and stood up aggressively. “I’m pretty sure ya didn’t ‘ave ta protect four mutant turtles!” he hissed and starts doing push-ups, you sigh and crouch in front of him, “I mean the situation. The man I was protecting fell in love with me and when I got hurt doing my job… Let’s just say it didn’t end well,” you glance away as a tear escaped. Raph didn’t stop, “He sacrificed himself for ya. Is that what you were gonna say?” you shiver as a memory flashed before your eyes. Squeezing your arms across your chest tightly you stand away, you can’t do this. You can’t tell him anymore or it’ll just end up the same. About to walk out, your arm was grabbed. “We’re ninjas and getting sent down ta protect us was a big waste of time. I wish ya never came here because now I can’t stop thinkin’ about ya,” he growls and squeezed your arm tighter, “It’s my job! I do what they tell me and I came in here to try tell you nicely that we can’t be together but, you’re too hard headed. I should’ve believed what I read. This mission will just end up the same way, I’ll fail and you’ll all be dead!” you cry. Raph pulls you close to his chest, “I’m not like a dumb human! I’m a ninja turtle. Ya won’t catch me dying any time soon,” he smirks and kisses you.  
******************************************************************  
You wish he never did that. You begged to the gods that the kiss never happened but, when your eyes open you felt his soft lips against yours. Holding still you felt at peace for the moment and didn’t want it to end. Reaching up you rest a hand on his chest, feeling how smooth his plastron was. It was like time stood still before you slowly and regretfully push him away. “I can’t… I can’t… Please stop,” you beg in a whisper, forcing yourself to speak. The red turtle looks at you fill of heartache, being rejected was his biggest fear and it tore him apart when you pushed away. Breathing heavily you stare deep into his golden green eyes as tears swell in the corners of yours. “Give me a chance… Please,” Raph almost seemed to beg, glancing away you were about to leave but, something held your legs. It froze you on the spot. Looking up you said a quiet prayer of forgiveness before turning to face Raph again. “I’ve seen love happen within hours of meeting someone but, I never thought it could happen to me. To have such strong feelings that I can’t walk away from,” you begin as a small grin appears. Reaching out you stroke his cheek tenderly, “This time might be different. Maybe it’s time to feel mortal for once,” you smile brightly and pull him close. Feeling his scarred lips with your tongue, teasing his senses, “You’ll have to work for it though,” you whisper before walking away. Leaving Raph wanting more, “Fuck…” he breaths out.  
****************************  
Living with the brothers for a few months, thing were good. It was like you were always there and during that time Raph worked for your affection. Bringing your flowers despite his brothers teasing him, he even tried to take you out on proper dates. It wasn’t anything special like a fancy restaurant or a movie but, it was close enough. You enjoyed the attempts. After the sixth date you walked to the lair together only to be disturbed by Splinter calling for you. “You wanted to see me Master?” you enter the old rat’s room, it smelt of lavender incense and tea. “Tell me y/n, is the Shredder alive?” he stares at the wall as you kneel, being calm, “No,” you reply with confidence. Splinter turns around and was holding your halo, “Your object showed me a shadow with the image of Shredder. How is this possible?” he demands a straight answer. You never broke your gaze, “I’m not the only angel on earth. There are others that seek to destroy this world. I’m here to prevent that from happening,” you answer truthfully. There was no reason to lie. “I see… Do not tell my sons. The Shredder must remain dead in their lives.” He orders, “Of course Master Splinter,” you bow and exit the room. Bumping into Raph on the way out, “Wanna tell me what that was about?” he crossed his arms demanding an answer. “I can’t tell you,” you avoid his glare and walk around him, he growls and grabs your arm. “Ya agreed ta answer every question we had. Now tell me the truth about the Shredder,” he only heard part of the conversation but, the mention of their greatest enemy caused a shiver down his spine. You close your eyes with a sigh, “This information cannot be passed on. You and your brothers must remain in the dark,” Raph squeezes your arm tightly in frustration. “Why! Why can’t ya tell us!!” he demands while clutching his fists, you turn with a glare, “If I tell, you’ll all be in danger and the future will come true!! I can’t risk that!!” you pull your arm away. Slipping easily from his tight grip. He corners you and punches the wall by your head, “Ya think we’re weak? Ya think we can’t handle the threat? If I wanted, I could beat it outta ya,” he snaps. His nostrils flare in rage as his golden green eyes darken, trying to intimidate you. You knew that if looks could kill, you’d be dead. His outbursts didn’t frighten you, an angery turtle was nothing compared to demons. Puffing out your chest you match his gaze with your own rage, “You can never take me down! You’re weak compared to me!!” your threat was like a knife to the heart. Shoving out of his block as Leo came into view when he heard the argument escalate. “What’s going on here?” Leo demands as he felt the heaviness in the air, Mikey and Donnie paused their game to listen. “Dojo now!!” Raph growls as he pulls out his sais, twirling them with aggression. “My son that’s enough!” Splinter came out when hearing the distress, “She’s protecting us from the Shredder! Isn’t she master Splinter? The Shredder is back!!” Raph barks and points a sai at you. Splinter slams his walking stick down, “Raphael! That is enough! The Shredder is dead!” Splinter snaps. “I just heard ya talk’en about him! Do ya not…” Raph was interrupted by you shoving him into the dojo. Landing roughly on his shell, he skids into the room before backwards flipping onto his feet. His sais out by his sides and was ready to attack, “If you can take me down, I’ll tell you whatever you want!” you held out a hand and your halo sped towards you. Squeezing it tightly as you face off against the turtle you love. “I won’t fucking go easy on ya just because we’re dating!” he threatens, you snicker as the others enter the dojo to watch. “Don’t indulge in his outburst. It’s not necessary,” Leo tries to stop the fight, “Don’t you worry Leo, I won’t hurt Raph… Much,” you sneer and motion the red clad turtle to attack first. He glares at you and there was a small hint in his posture. He didn’t really want to fight you but, with everyone watching, he didn’t want to look weak. “Argh!!” he yells and lunges, his weapons aiming for your chest. Putting one hand behind your back you use your halo to block his attack. You could hear Raph grumble as he strikes again with his other hand. You narrowly dodge as it swipes past your ear and clipping your hair. You had a sadistic grin as a fire lit up your eyes. About to do a recoil attack, the fight was interrupted by the lair shaking. “An earthquake!?” Donnie covers his head in protection of falling rocks, looking at the roof you knew better. Hearing the approaching threat, it was aiming for Raph, “Watch out!” you call as a dark shadow breaks through the roof of the dojo. It came too quickly for Raph to react but, good thing you were there. Spreading your wings wide, you shelter him from the assault by using yourself as a shield. The brothers watch in horror as the saw the shadow take the form of their greatest fear. The Shredder. You held Raph close as you both hid under your large wings, “Ya weren’t kidding! Yer are an angel,” he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I never lied. Now, excuse me while I do my job,” you grin and remove your wings, standing before you stood the shadowy figure of vision. “Where is your puppeteer?” you growl, it’s laugh sent a chill down the brothers spine. “We shall destroy the turtles and this city will be in chaos! When this city falls, the world will soon follow!” it laughs in a sadistic manner, “I know it’s you Jack! Come face me yourself, you cowered!” you threaten as the shadow lunges. Jumping up you avoid its strike but, it quickly changed directions and slams you against the roof by your throat. They watch in terror as the roof cracks under the pressure and you spit up blood, “You’re so predictable, thinking you’re so tough just because you’re a guardian angel. The world savior. Y/n, a legend in our world but, not this time! Soon they’ll be talking about how you failed! How I took you down! My name will go down in history!” the shadow boasts. While it was distracted, Leo took the chance. Leaping up, he slices the shape with his Katanas. Nothing happened. His sowrds went right through it. “Heh, stupid mortals wether they be mutant or human. Yoou bwant to face me? Meet me at Central park. We’ll have a showdown of the century!” It hissed and quickly breaks your arm, you scream in pain. That was nothing compared to the knife that was shoved deep into your gut, clenching you teeth you felt yourself pass out. The last thing you saw was the fear in Raph’s eyes. The shadow laughs while throwing you down and flying back the way it came. The brothers rush to your aid. Unconscious, your wings dissolve into your back and Raph carries you to Donnie’s lab. “Get her shirt off quickly! I have to see the extent of her injuries,” Donnie orders as he ran for his med kit, Raph hesitates. His hands shook as he lifts part of your shirt, it was his fault. It was all his fault that you got hurt. “I can’t… I-I,” he whispers when Donnie came back. “It’s okay. I’ll do everything I can,” the purple ninja pats his shoulder gently, “Come on Raphie. Let’s give Donnie some room,” Mikey pulls on his arm. Leading him out of the lab. Once they were outside, Donnie got to work. Removing the shirt he was shocked by the scars that covered your body. “Oh my…” he gasps before pushing past the sight and works on your stab wound.  
*********************************  
It was a long hour before Donnie walks out, wiping his bloody hands. “How is she?” Raph asks with desperation, “Y/n just needs some rest but, she’s nearly healed. Her regenerative ability is phenomenal! She was healing faster than I could stitch,” Donnie compliments with amazement. “We have ta go after Jack!” Raph snaps and storms towards the exit, “Wait!” Leo grabs his shoulder. “Ya can’t stop me Leo! It’s all my fault y/n got hurt. If she didn’t protect me she could’ve beaten him… I froze. I just sat there and watched as her arm got broken. I can’t sit and watch her risk her life when we can do something!” he growls while holding back tears. Taking out his pain towards the blue ninja, Leo snickers, “I wasn’t going to stop you. I was going to say wait for us,” Leo grins and held up his hand. Raph smirks and clasps hands, “Let’s take him down together!”  
***********************************************************************************************  
You wake up punching but, nobody was around. It was actually really quiet. “Raph?... Donnie? Leo? Anybody?” you jump off the table to notice you had no shirt and with a bandage. Ripping it off you were completely healed and was surprised that Jack didn’t kill you when he had the chance. “Splinter?” you enter the living room to find the large rat, he was meditating on the couch. “Where are they?” you demand, Splinter’s ear twitched, “Central park,” was all he said. You turn and run towards the exit, “Bring my sons home safe,” you heard Splinters plead as you leave. “I will not fail, even if I have to die,” you clench your teeth in a new rage. A will to protect your family.  
**********************  
The bright moonlight shines through the trees in Central park. A small breeze ruffles the leaves as the brothers hid in the branches, “What does this Jack dude look like?” Mikey asks. Leo observes the clearing, “I don’t know but, keep your eyes peeled for anyone that looks suspicious,” he orders. It wasn’t long until a small human enters the clearing and just stands there. Standing like he’s waiting for someone. The human didn’t look no older than a child. “That can’t be him… Can it?” Donnie adjusts his glasses to get a better look, Leo kept his guard up. The fear of his dream came back, and his hands were shaking. “Leo!!” Mikey calls as a shadow grabs his leg and drags him to the clearing, “Have you come to die?” the child spoke. Turning to stare at the brothers hidden in the trees with Mikey dangling beside him. Red eyes burning deep into their souls. “Mikey!” Raph leaps down, his sais out and ready he sprints at the child. Aiming for his head. Jack smirks and slightly moves to the side and Raph misses, “Stupid terrapins, you’re no match for me!!” he sneers and quickly grabs Raph’s arms and threw him on his shell. Cracking it. Donnie didn’t hesitate to help, running at the human he strikes with his bow staff. Missing the target, Donnie vaults over and strikes again. Jack block the attack, “Pathetic,” using a open palm, Jack hits Donnie in the chest and it sent him flying back. Skidding in the dirt and squeezing his injury. Raph stood up and lunges again, punching the air as Jack dodged each fist with ease. “Hold fucking still!!” Raph snaps as he tries to knock Jack’s legs out, “Oh, like this?” Jack snickers and stopped moving. Raph grins and lays a full blown hit to the side of his jaw. Pain shot up his arm and it took everything from pulling away. It was like punching a brick wall as his arm trembles. “That must’ve hurt. Here, let me put you out of your pain,” Jack sadistically grins and pulls out a knife, “Nooo!!” Leo pulls Raph back before Jack could strike. As Leo watched his brothers fight, he was frozen to the trees. He couldn’t move as the vision of his dream was coming true. Mikey tries to struggle free from the shadowy grip to help his older brothers, “I’m coming guys! I’m coming guys!” he calls as he continually strikes the shape with his Nunchucks. He was able to disturb the shadow enough for it to lose its shape and drops him. Quickly scrambling to his feet he somersaults over Jack while smacking the back of his head, “Four against one. I think the odds are on our side,” Mikey smiles as Donnie stood beside Leo. Jack laughs, “Well come on then!” he sneers and summons the shadow of the Shredder. “What’s the plan Leo?” Raph takes a step back, “Take out Jack!!” Leo orders and sprints at the shadow. They glance at each other before joining in the attack. It was a one sided battle as the brothers shell was getting kick, “So much for four against one,” Donnie comments with a sneer as he blocks a shadow sword. “Keep fighting! We have to stick together!” Leo encourages, Mikey twirls his Nunchucks, “I don’t think we can keep fighting for much longer,” he whines. “Enough! This foolishness ends now!” Jack yells and the shadow kicks Mikey in the stomach. Sending him hard into a tree and causing it to snap in half. Falling on top and pinning him under, “Mikey!” Donnie calls and was about to run to his side when the shadow grabs his arm. Bashing him on the ground multiple times, to the point that every bone in his body was broken and he couldn’t move. Leo stares at Donnie with wide, fearful eyes. Raph fell to one knee as the force of the shadow’s sword increased, “Leo! Get ahold of yourself!” he saw his leader begin to tremble and stood frozen. Leo didn’t hear as he continues to stare at his fallen brothers, not knowing if they were dead or not. “LEO!!” Raph yells as he watched him get smacked, Leo skids back. Still frozen in fear, the shadow took the chance to kill and aims the sword. Raph jumps in between and took the attack as it pierced his shell and threw his chest. Blood drips on Leo’s cheek, pulling him free of him mental prison. “R-Raph… NO! RAPH!!” his eyes go wide with shock of his brother’s sacrifice, the sword was pulled out and Raph collapse in the grass. Leo pulls him close, “Tell y/n I l-love her and Leo?” he stutters before coughing up blood. “Yes?” Leo was desperate to hear his voice more, “K-Kick his ass,” Raph smirks one last time. Leo’s heart stopped and felt no oxygen in the world. Wiping away his tears, he sets Raph down gently and picks up his Katanas. “You’ll pay!!” Leo hisses and lunges with tears flying behind. He had a anger that could not be quenched until his opponent was dead at his feet. “Give up! Your brothers are dead, what do you have to live for?” Jack huffs in annoyance of the stubborn turtle, “I will die in peace after I get revenge for my brothers!” Leo growls and continues his assault. Attacking to the point of his arms giving out. It happened so quick and he was hanging by his throat. The image of the Shredder stood before him and was squeezing his neck, chocking as his gaze switches between each brother. He failed. The vision came true.   
***********************  
You flew as fast as your wings would carry, your halo glowing brightly. Landing in the center of Central park with a heavy thud and what you saw before you, ripped your heart to shreds. Leo was gurgling under the shadow’s hand as the others laid still in the grass, “Fucking Drop Him!!!” you demand. Jack turns to you with a glare and the shadow releases Leo, falling on his shell and gasping. Noticing blood covered his chest you thought he was hurt but, you soon realize it wasn’t his blood. Your gaze rests on Raph and saw red grass around him, you lost all color to your face. You lost the will to live. Raph was dead. “JACK!!! You’re gonna fucking DIE!!!” you threaten and speed at him with your wings open, “Well COME ON THEN!!!” Jack threatens back as his black wings stretch wide.  
**********************************************************************************  
It was a battle to the death. A fight that would live in history. Jack wasn’t any normal angel, he was a death angel. A servant to death itself. You held no ill will towards him, it was his job like yours but, this time. This time was different. He killed someone you loved, and you can’t let him get away with it. Flying at the black winged angel, your eyes were clouded with fury as he turns to the side quickly and slices your rib. Tumbling in the grass you land back on your feet, clenching your teeth tightly you felt no pain as blood drenched your pants. You were fighting with no protection on your chest. Your bare breasts would bounce with each step as you circled Jack like a wild animal stalking its prey. “Oh y/n, it’s not like you to fight with such ferocity and half naked to boot. Are you desperate?... Did you get attached to these terrapins?” Jack mocks, your eyes were glazed over, not hearing a word he said. The only thing in your mind was the image of Raph dying repeatedly. Tears started to stream down your red cheeks, how could you let him die. You weren’t fast enough. It’s like that mission repeating itself. You can’t let it happen again, you can’t fail again. Growling you launch another attack, Jack could predict your moves and was going to dodge but, you jump. Bouncing around him so he couldn’t predict your moves anymore. Moving too fast for his eyes to keep up you start throwing punches. Knocking Jack back and forth like a rag doll, at first you were at an advantage until his shadow emerges. Too late to pull away, the shadow grabs your throat. Squeezing it to the point for breaking and barely breathing. “Y/n, y/n, y/n, you won’t win this time. You’ll have to kill me and we both know that you can’t kill death!” Jack gloats with a sadistic grin. He was right, you can’t kill what’s already dead. As your eyes slowly roll back, you were about to pass out until, movement caught your eye. Leo was staggering to hiss feet. Coughing he stumbles towards you with his Katanas dragging in the grass, “N-No… Stay b-back,” you gurgle but, he ignores you. His eyes were droopy and determined, nothing will stop him from achieving his goal of revenge. His ocean blue eye snapped you out of your own fury trance and could clearly think again. Glaring at the shadow you halo starts to glow and gets brighter, so bright that the shadow couldn’t hold its form and it vanishes. You fall gasping for air, “My shadow!? What did you do?” Jack hissed, you grin, “We may not be able to kill death but, death cannot snuff out the light!” you snicker. Your body starts glowing with a golden light and you disappear for only a moment as you reappear in front of Jack. His eyes went wide from the sudden increase of your speed, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid, we’ve only just begun,” you sneer and quickly throw him by the neck. Skidding far away, smashing trees in half and leaving a deep scar in the dirt. Leo collapsed to his knees as he watched your power, trembling by the sight of the destruction you created. Walking towards Leo you saw his fear and kneel down, your golden glow touching his skin. “My dear Leo, do not be afraid. For I will make things right. Collect your brothers and flee. Keep them safe,” you lean in and gently kiss his cheek and his trembles stop. His mind became clear, you stand and walk away. Leo ran to Donnie’s side, “Wake up! We have to get out of here,” Donnie moans awake. Groaning in extreme pain, “I-I don’t think I can move,” the purple turtle tries to lift his arm but, nothing. He was too broken. Leo’s heart beats at his chest and turns to the sound of Mikey waking up. Sprinting to the orange turtle he removes the tree and helps Mikey to his feet, “Help me move Don,” Leo orders as they both ran for Donnie. Quickly and carefully dragging their brother to the safety of the trees, “What about Raph?... Is he…,” Mikey looks at his older brother in the middle of the clearing. Tears swell in the corners, Leo stares into Mikey’s baby blue eyes, holding back his own tears. He failed as a leader, he failed as a brother. Pulling Mikey into a hug, squeezing him tightly as Mikey began to cry in Leo’s shoulder. “W-We can’t l-leave him out there… W-We can’t abandon him!” Mikey cries, Leo pulls away and held Mikey’s shoulders, “We won’t. I’ll get him. Stay behind and look after Donnie,” he orders and made his way towards Raph. He was in the middle of dragging the brute when the fighting angels crash beside him, sending them flying from the wave of dirt. Chocking the life out of Jack, you squeeze as hard as you could. Thinking as fast as you could, there was no other way to defeat him. You had to sacrifice yourself. Jack laughs under your grip, “You won’t win! Nothing you do will stop me!” you glare at Jack as you smile tenderly. “Jack, I forgive your wrongdoing. I can’t hold a grudge if I am to be at peace,” you loosen your grip, “What? W-What are you doing?” Jack pulls away as you take your halo and held it close to your heart. Your light collected to your halo and you threw it up. Floating towards the heavens it spins as the glow became so bright you had to protect your eyes. Jack screams in pain from the powerful light, “This isn’t over! Others will replace me!” he screams as the light vaporizes his body to ash. The only way to really kill death was to use the light of creation. The same light that created all angels. Only a few could harness the power but, not without consequences. You smile as the light consumes you before it shoots across the sky and vanishes. Leo pushed himself up from the ground as dirt fell off his shell, everything was quiet. Crawling to Raphs body he sighs a relief that it was still intact. Propping his head on his lap, he didn’t move. How could he go home without his brother, his partner? It wouldn’t be the same without him butting heads, without his arguing. As he sat in the dirt, Mikey and Donnie stumble their way over and collapsing beside Raph. The battle was over but, with a huge cost. Mikey squeezed Raphs cold hand before covering his face with it and crying into the palm. Donnie held his head low and Leo sat frozen, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw tightens. Chocking back his own tears of pain. You climb out of the hole silently, walking in the dirt without leaving a footprint. You glowed translucent as you kneel beside the brothers with a quiet smile. Every wound that you collected over the years had re-opened and blood slowly drained from your body. It was the cost of using the light. The brothers couldn’t see you in this state but, it won’t be long before your powers disappear. Resting both hands on Raphs plastron a blue light engulfs his body. A light that couldn’t be seen as you pull back the soul of the turtle you love. This technique could only be used once, and you were okay with that. You didn’t need it anymore. It wasn’t long before Raph was breathing again and Mikey felt a weak slap across his cheek, “My hand ain’t a tissue,” Raph growls and pulls his hand away. Sitting up slowly he held his pounding head, “Raph! You’re alive!” Mikey smile brightly and hugs him. Donnie and Leo smile just as bright from the sight of their brother rising from the dead. “Where’s y/n?” Donnie asks as Leo turns towards the hole, your body was no visible and unconcise by the edge. “Y/n!” Raph caught sight of you and ran to your side, pulling you in close as blood covered his chest. “Wake up! Please wake up…” he cries into your neck, he caused this. He should’ve listened to you and stayed out of it. You would still be alive if he left things alone. Your neck felt wet when you came to, “Raph?” you lean back in his arms. He couldn’t stop crying as you stroke his cheek tenderly.  
**************************  
A few weeks go by and everyone was healing quickly. Donnie was still on crutches and mostly stayed in his lab with Leo’s assistance. Mikey was back to his normal, annoying self as he played games. Raph could still remember his death and would rub the sword scar but, every time he saw you the memory would vanish. You sat on the couch watching Mikey play when a huge arm wraps around your chest and pulls you up. Cradled in Raphs arms, he carried you to his room, “You need rest angel,” he grunts when setting you on his bed. You frown, “I’m not an angel anymore. I’m mortal, so stop calling me that,” you demand as you sat up to meet his gaze. His golden green eyes tenderly look you up and down before resting on your eyes. He sits next to you and held your chin, “You’ll always be me angel,” he smiles and kisses you.


End file.
